


That's Cheating!

by squidt0fu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But it's there, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not like serious angst-inducing, One Shot, just enjoy some cute oikuroo and keniwa interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidt0fu/pseuds/squidt0fu
Summary: Oikawa has been acting fishy lately, and it puts Iwaizumi on edge. He couldn't be hiding anything...could he?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	That's Cheating!

Hajime saw them again. Almost everyday, Oikawa and Kuroo were sitting next to each other--unusually close--whispering into each other's ears and laughing. Hajime couldn't help but feel terribly bothered by it.  _ Why the hell am I bothered though...  _ Oh, right.

Because Oikawa was his boyfriend.

"Kenma, doesn't it bother you  _ at all  _ that Kuroo and Kusokawa are so damn close?" 

Kenma simply shrugged, his eyes completely focused on his game.

"Don't you think you're just being overprotective of Oikawa, Hajime?" Kenma acted like he couldn't care less, but Hajime could see that Kenma actually  _ was  _ a little agitated. Hajime smirked, and he knew he could convince Kenma to help him. 

"Say, Kenma--"

"I am  _ not  _ going to help you spy on your boyfriend." Kenma's answer is almost instant.

Hajime clicks his tongue. Kenma obviously wasn't going to help him, so he went to spy on Kuroo and Oikawa alone. "Honestly, what the hell is that idiot doing..." Hajime slips into a nearby seat at one of the cafe tables. He holds up a menu to his face, peeking over the top and staring at Oikawa and Kuroo. Oikawa was smiling, even more than he ever did with Hajime. A heavy cloud rose in Hajime's heart, when he notices Oikawa get up.  _ Crap. _ Hajime quickly hides behind his menu, listening to Kuroo and Oikawa talk. 

"So then, he... " Oikawa's voice fades as he walks farther away from Hajime. Hajime could hear Kuroo's laugh outside. Hajime slams his head onto the table in frustration.  _ This sucks...  _ Oikawa wouldn't cheat on him...

Would he?

The very thought of it depresses Hajime even more, to the point that Kenma could feel his despair. "Hajime, stop it. Your despair is so strong it's sticking to me." 

Hajime groans under his breath and pushes out his chair to stand. He felt lifeless; he could barely even walk. Kenma lingers behind him to avoid Hajime's swaying body. 

"Kenma... What if Shittykawa is cheating on me..." Hajime sobs. 

"If that's the case, then that means Kuroo is cheating on me," Kenma says coolly. 

Hajime stares at Kenma silently. "How do you just accept that?" 

"It's simple: Kuroo wouldn't cheat on me."

Hajime dashes after Oikawa and Kuroo, Kenma walking steadily behind him. "Hajime, you should trust Oikawa a bit more," he mutters. Hajime sees Oikawa and Kuroo wave at each other and walk separate ways. Hajime follows after Oikawa and, out of the corner of his eyes, sees Kenma follow Kuroo. 

"Hey, Crappykawa!" Hajime yells at the brunette as he jogs to catch up. 

"Oh, Iwa-chan! Did you follow me~?" Oikawa smirks at Hajime. Out of breath, Hajime grabs Oikawa's hand and drags him down a narrow alleyway.

"Shittykawa... What the hell are you talking about with that guy?" Hajime glares intensely at Oikawa. He feels Oikawa fidget ever-so-slightly in his grasp.

"Iwa-chan... Are you jealous?" Oikawa's brown eyes stare right into Hajime's. Hajime's face burns red and he turns his face away. Oikawa pokes his stomach. "You are, arent yo~u."

Cheeks burning red, Hajime replies. "So what if I am, Dumbass Oikawa!" That answer makes even Oikawa flush up to his ears, and the two stand there awkwardly for minutes. "Kenma... He didn't look like he cared at all that his boyfriend might've been cheating on him..." Hajime clicks his tongue again, and scowls at Oikawa. 

"Iwa-chan... I wouldn't cheat on you... Especially not with Kuroo..."

"Goddammit, don't mention him in this conversation! I seriously thought you were fucking cheating on me, you asshole! Dumbass Oikawa!" Hajime felt even his neck turn red. Oikawa inched closer and wrapped his arms around Hajime. "Hey, Shittykawa--!"

"Iwa-chan... No... _Hajime._ " Oikawa just quietly calls out Hajime's name. Hajime feels his face burn up again, getting even redder. "Iwa-chan... You're red up to your ears..." Oikawa leans close to Hajime, and settles his lips Hajime's. Hajime falls into the kiss. "Sorry, Iwa-chan... I made you uneasy." Oikawa was flushed at his cheeks. He brought a hand behind Hajime's head and pulls him closer, connecting their lips again. Hajime, weak and submissive, opens his mouth with a small moan. Oikawa slips his tongue into Hajime's mouth and their tongues rub against each other. Oikawa sucks on Hajime's bottom lip, nibbling on it gently. Hajime lets out another strained moan which surprises Oikawa. "Iwa... chan...?" Hajime turns his head down to the ground to avoid Oikawa's gaze. 

"Shut up, Crappykawa..." Hajime's neck and ears were still burning hot. Oikawa smiles gently at Hajime. He picks up Hajime's chin and kisses him again. Oikawa's licks Hajime's lips and pulls away. "Iwa-chan... Let's hurry home."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Oikawa and Kuroo--**

"Iwa-chan gets jealous so easily... " Oikawa tells him. 

Kuroo chuckles under his breath and leans near Oikawa. "So does Kenma... But isn't it just cute when they get all flushed when you find out?" 

Oikawa's gaze roams as he thinks of Hajime, cheeks red with embarrassment. Oikawa himself gets a little red at the thought. 

"Hey now... Did you seriously just think about him just now?"

Oikawa lets out a forced laughed. "Of course I did," he says sarcastically. "Oh, one time Iwa-chan saw me talking to some of the girls... And he threw a volleyball at my head." Kuroo covers his mouth to muffle his laughter and then laughs out loud. Oikawa playfully punches Kuroo's shoulder. "How could you laugh at me, Kuroo! How mean!"

Tears were at the edges of Kuroo's eyes from laughing so hard. "Sorry, sorry. But Kenma's  _ soooo  _ much cuter!"

"Yeah, with the way he doesn't show any feeling when you're kissing him?" Oikawa mocks.

Kuroo actually gets a little offended, and shows it dramatically. "Oh, I'm wounded! Kenma actually shows  _ a lot  _ of feeling whenever I kiss him!"

"You should go into acting; you're great at it," says Oikawa.

"Is that so?" Kuroo strikes a prideful pose, and Oikawa laughs so hard he almost falls backward. Oikawa gets up, still letting out muffled laughs, and walks with Kuroo. 

"But, Iwa-chan isn't honest at all... He'll always disagree whenever I know what he's doing."

"Ah, Kenma does that occasionally. Rarely, but he'll either look away or avoid the subject."

"And Iwa-chan was actually once planning a surprise party for me with everyone, and he was terrible at keeping it secret, so then he actually told me to walk around the entire town for the next hour and twenty minutes." Kuroo's laugh was so loud that a few people stared at him. "Kuroo, that's too loud."

Tears filled his eyes and he could hardly breathe. "S-Sorry... Pfft--Ha ha ha!!" Kuroo wipes away the tears and waves goodbye to Oikawa.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo hears footsteps and glances over his shoulder, finding Kenma behind him. "Kenma, where'd you come from?"

"Hajime was following you and Oikawa, because he thought you guys were cheating," Kenma says, looking down at his game.

_ Iwaizumi...  _ Kuroo chuckles and pats Kenma's head, messing his hair.

"Kuroo..." Kenma gazes upward at Kuroo shyly. Kuroo swears he felt something stab his heart as he struggles to hold onto his reason. 

"Kenma, you're cuteness  _ has  _ to be illegal," Kuroo says, leaning down to kiss Kenma softly. Kenma's face burns red with embarrassment.

"That's not funny, Kuroo..." 

_ Cute...  _ Kuroo smiles and kisses Kenma once again, deeper this time. He pries Kenma's lips open with his own and his tongue slides in, exploring Kenma's mouth. Kenma shudders under Kuroo's passion, and they're both panting heavily when Kuroo pulls away. "Kuroo..."

"Kenma, you're coming home with me. Now." Kenma's entire face boils red as he's dragged by the hand by Kuroo.


End file.
